What I've Done
by XxQueenOfDarknessxX
Summary: What happens when a girl finds out she's actually an autobot and not a human? Not only that but she gets to deal with the government after her and the autobots. OC x?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I know I have my other stories to tend too but... I had to start a new story until I get my muse back for my others. Anyways! Please enjoy!

It was a warm March day unusual for Ohio during this time of the year. I unfortunately had to do some shopping for my Aunt since her birthday was in four days. But I didn't mind since I would be outside most of the time waiting for the bus so it didn't bother me much. Little did I know today my whole world would be turned upside down. The Sun had finally came out in the early morning and I had just arrived at the local community college my grandmother worked at.

"This wouldn't be a problem if you had your own car, Jaime." I heard my grandmother say. A sigh escaped my lips as I got out of the van. My unnatural red hair gently blew in the wind as I stood straight. I was curvy as some would put it but then again I was never skinny in my life. I hated how my eyes stood out the most, unrealistic bright blue. It's always been a mystery to myself and my family on how I even got them. But my attention was more on the car I had my eyes on for awhile.

A 1978 Camaro SS that had an orange stripe in back. I loved the car so much that I got my dad talked into buying it for me in four days. Huh? Strange I'm getting a better gift than my Aunt even though it's not my birthday! I broke out of my little world as I took my grandmother's credit card and heard her say to buy a top my Aunt would like. I nodded my head as I adjusted my orange top that had the middle of the back cut away and replaced with orange lace.

"Don't worry. I'll get the perfect thing for her." I said as I smiled and left the college. I stood at the bus stop until I saw the car I wanted to buy pull into the parking lot. I quickly ran over and noticed no one was driving. I froze as I remembered hearing about Transformers from the government and how they were dangerous. But I didn't believe it since I saw two factions fight against each other in Chicago.

I was stuck waiting for my bus to take me to Ohio and then they attacked. It was hours before I saw a glimpse of a Transformer who donned blue and red among painted flames, but that was then and this was now. I placed my hand on the hood and watched the driver side door open.

My mind was screaming at me that I shouldn't do it but then again I never really did follow the rules. I got into the car and watched the door shut. I felt the panic set in as nothing happened. "Who are you?" I asked, my voice sounding timid. The engine roared to life and the car took off. I quickly held onto the sides of the seat and wondered if I should of really asked who this was. "You asked my name... It's Hot Rod. Nice to meet ya." A voice said coming through the speakers.

I sat in awe for a moment as he (sounded like a male) introduced himself to me. I smiled slightly, still nervous as I didn't know if he was a good or bad transformer. "Ja-Jaime Marshall." I said introducing myself. Oh boy, what the hell did I get myself into?

I watched as Hot Rod came to a stop after we drove out into the middle of nowhere. I felt afraid of what would happen to now since I knew a Transformer. My thoughts came to a halt when the door opened. I slowly got out and thought about running away but then again I had no idea exactly were I was. The sound of metal changing quickly turned my attention towards Hot Rod who was standing tall. I felt like an ant about to be squished by a huge boot.

"W-Why did you bring me out here?" I asked looking up at him. Hot Rod looked down at me and chuckled. Wait, why was he chuckling? I know I didn't say anything funny. "I brought you out here because I believe you can help me find my friends." He said. I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms awhile I shifted from one leg to the other. "And how do think I can do that?" I asked. "You're an autobot pretender aren't you?" Hot Rod replied.

I shook my head no as I was completely confused by this. What the heck was that and why would he think that? "Then explain why you give off an Engeron reading?" Hot Rod said. Well that's something new and I couldn't explain it at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I don't own Transformers nor anything really except my OC! This story is AU cause I made sure Ironhide was alive. Anyways, Jaime will be paired with an Autobot but who?!

It wasn't long before I saw other vehicles show up. A 2014 yellow Camaro with black racing stripes, A GMC Topkick, Peterbulit Semi 365, and a yellow Hummer H3 that was search and rescue. I couldn't believe my eyes when I watched all of them transform in front of me.

Okay this was getting weird even for me! First, I'm apparently an Autobot pretender then secondly the bot who was much taller than the rest was the one I saw in Chicago.

Huh, go figure.

"Look... It's really nice to meet you guys even though I only know Hot Rod... I really must be going now." I said looking up at them. Before I could say anything else I felt something scan me. "It seems Hot Rod is right about this femme. She is indeed a pretender.

Though it seems some of her memory processors have been damaged." The yellow bot explained. Wait, what? I'm human not an autobot thingy.

I quickly stomped my foot onto the ground and waved my arms. "Hate to break it to you but I'm human!" I said as I knew my argument was being ignored.

"Ratchet, will you please explain to this femme that isn't human? I've tried but it got me nowhere." Hot Rod said as he rubbed his helm. Ratchet sighed as he looked over at the tallest bot. "Prime, I think it's best we get her out of here and try to explain then. It will take me awhile to fix what is broken." He said.

Prime nodded his head as he looked down at me. "My name is Optimus Prime. We believe you might be an autobot pretender which is rare in itself. We need to get you to safety before we can explain anything." He said.

When he put it that way, I was slightly even more curious than before about this whole thing. But it didn't make sense to me. Why would I seem human when I'm not? Why was in a family? Everything seemed to blur as I passed out.

Hot Rod carefully picked up my unconscious self and shrugged. "We should get going... Besides we have a lot to explain to her once she awakes up." He said. That was the last thing I fully remembered.

~Flashback~

"Optimus! We have a problem! Chromia and Arcee are missing! We have to find them! Now! Unless Megatron killed them..." My voice sounded metallic and full of sadness. "There's nothing we can do, Acadia." Optimus replied as the rest of the buliding fell apart.

~End Flashback~

I awoke to see something flash in my vision. It was foreign to me as a bunch of symbols scrolled by. "What..." I started to say and realized my voice was metallic sounding.

I looked down to see my body didn't look human anymore but more robotic. "It's about time you awoke up from statsis. My name is Ratchet... Do you know your real name? Your actual name?" He asked. "Acadia... That's my real name." I said with a whisper and realized that a lot had to be explained about who I truly was and what I was.

Ratchet looked at me slightly strange as he heard this and had an almost confused look across his faceplates. "Acadia was a femme autobot pretender who died during the war back on Cybertron. She was a brave soldier and she left her separate behind. That's a story for another time though." He said.

I was even more confused than before about who I was. I understood that I was this Autobot thing but apparently one that's supposed to be dead. Go figure, the surprises keep coming.

Authors Note; I know the chapters are short but I promise in two weeks they will be kick add once I get my cast removed! Please leave reviews! 3


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: You guys seriously rock! 6 favorites and 6 follows! Then a review! I thank each of you! Anyways, I do not own Transformers, only my OC.

It bothered me how Ratchet wouldn't say anything to me. After telling him my true name, it was like I brought up an old scar. I was confused enough about being an Autobot and now this. I can tell this is going to be a bad day. "Acadia... She also betrayed us.. The Autobots." Ratchet said looking at me. Wait, So I betrayed them? But I wouldn't do something like this. I was a kind person and even if I wanted to hurt someone I never did!

"Look I don't know if I really am Acadia or not. I had a flashback... It involved her and Optimus. I'm more confused than you... First I decide to go with Hot Rod and then in a matter of hours I find out I'm not human... Then this!" I said as I stood up.

Of course Ratchet could of told me that I was hooked to wires and other things. I quickly stumbled back onto the oversized bed and grumbled as I looked at Ratchet. "If I'm not Acadia or whatever then who am I?" I asked, as Ratchet removed some of the wires and other things. "Well it is possible you could be Acadia but then again I haven't accessed your memory files yet. I know Optimus wants to know as soon as possible." Ratchet replied as he took a wire from his arm and placed it on the side of my head.

Before I knew it, I saw images of Acadia with a Mech I never seen before. He had a different symbol than the Autobots but then it quickly changed to a war and Acadia fighting against the Autobots. No, I didn't want to see anymore. This was too much for me. But then I watched Acadia send a smaller baby bot? (Er. I would have to ask Ratchet what the correct term was later. ) off into space.

I felt sad as I watched this moment and wondered if I was related to Acadia? Before I knew it I saw the baby bot land in Iowa and change herself into a human baby. The images went away then Ratchet pulled the wire out. I frowned as I looked at the Mech. "That was me... Wasn't it? I was her daughter... That Mech... Who was that?" I asked. Everything was spinning together as I tried to make sense of all of this. "You are Acadia's sparkling... That Mech... He's a Decepticon. More like the leader, Megatron." Ratchet replied as he began walking towards the door.

I knew this wasn't a good thing. Basically I was the enemy's daughter or so I thought. I stood up and began following Ratchet. "You must stay in here. I don't think Optimus will be ready for this news..." Ratchet said standing infront of the door. I frowned and crossed my arms as I knew my temper was about to show. "Why? It's not like Acadia or Megatron were related to him." I said with sigh. Ratchet looked at me then hit my head with a wrench. I quickly stumbled back and growled. "What the hell!?" I yelled.

"Megatron is related to Optimus... Their brothers." Ratchet said and hit my head again with the wrench. I quickly grabbed the wrench and hit Ratchet in the head then watched him fall over to the side. "That's for hitting me!" I said as I quickly left the room. I noticed I was on a military base but it was closed down. I looked around and saw that Optimus was talking to another Mech. I carefully made my way down and cleared my throat.

"Hi... It seems Ratchet wants to speak with you, Optimus." I said and watched him nod his helm. I watched as the other Mech left the room. "Someone has issues." I mumbled and looked at a near by mirror. I looked at what I was now. My eyes were once blue but now they had turned violet. I was slightly taller than before but not much. I still wasn't tall as any of the Mechs but I guess that was a blessing in itself.

I guess this was the beginning of the end. My thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of Ratchet and Optimus talking. "Megatron must not find out that she is alive... I fear if he did then he would turn her against us." Optimus said. I frowned as I heard this and knew that he meant me. "Optimus... You know this will be the end of us if he did find out." Ratchet replied. I quickly began running away from them before thing else happened. Everything was a blur as I ran until I ran into someone. "S-Sorry... " I mumbled.

"Jaime?" A voice asked and I knew right away it was Hot Rod. Why? Why do I run into those who I don't want to talk to? "Hot Rod... Take me home... I don't care about this... I don't belong here... I belong with my human family... I miss my grandmother..." I said, as I started crying or so I thought was crying. Hot Rod carefully placed me in his hand and I curled up in a ball. "Recharge... You've been through a lot." He said. Next thing I know, I slowly fell into recharge.

Authors End Note: Yes, I believe Hot Rod will be in the new movie! Anyone believe that TF 4 Is part original 1986 movie? Anyways! Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: You guys... Rock! I Mean seriously! I do hope I get more reviews soon! AliceGoneMadd, I thank you for reviewing! Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers only my OCs and plot

As I slowly came around from being in recharge, I couldn't help but notice I was on someone's chest. I carefully looked up to see Hot Rod in recharge. I thought it was slightly cute at how it seemed like he cared about me. I carefully crawled down and made sure that he didn't awaken. It felt odd being by myself at the moment. Everything seemed to be still as I began walking. "It seems we need to talk." A voice said which made me jump.

I quickly looked up to see Optimus and nodded my head. This talk would hopefully clear some of this confusion I had, or so I hope. "Megatron and Acadia were sparkmates or in human terms soulmates. Acadia never realized that Megatron wanted more power but by the time she did, the war had began and she had you to protect. I never knew about your existence until Acadia sent you away. Even though she lost her life during the war, she protected you." Optimus explained.

I felt hate towards Megatron and couldn't believe that I was part of him in a way. I looked away from Optimus and vented a sigh. I wanted to ask more about Acadia and before the war but then a curious thought hit me. "What about you? Do you have a sparkmate?" I asked and watched Optimus smile slightly. "I do, her name is Elita-One. But I am unsure where she is but I know she's alive and safe because our bond. Perhaps you should speak with Ratchet. He can explain more... Also you could apologize for hitting him with his own wrench." He said.

I chuckled nervously and nodded as I began to walk away. "Thanks for explaining, Optimus." I said then waved before I began looking for Ratchet again. I was curious if Megatron even knew I existed. That was something I knew deep down in my spark that he knew I was alive. I saw Ratchet messing around with what medical equipment he had and watched him sort threw it on the berth. "Ratchet? I'm sorry for hitting you." I said nervously as I waited for him to most likely hit me on the head, which I knew I had coming. "It's alright... I sort of deserved that.

But if you ever repeat that to the terror twins I'll offline you myself." Ratchet said. I carefully climbed on the berth and looked at him. "So... Mind explaining everything to me? Like the terror twins and sparkmates? Also where do sparkling come from?" I asked. Ratchet explained everything to me and needless to say, I should of waited on the sparkling question. I really should of put two and two together instead of the very detailed report Ratchet gave me. I walked out of the room and shook my head.

"That will never leave my processors." I mumbled as I began looking for Hot Rod. It was odd how I was slightly attached to him. I hardly doubt it was a sparkmate thing since that took time or so I thought.

"You really need a better name than just Jaime I mean since you are Cybertronian." A familiar voice said. I quickly turned around to see Hot Rod and laughed. "Alright, then let's hear it. Any names that might fit me?" I asked and crossed my arms. Hot Rod chuckled as he thought for a moment.

"Sonya? Xenia? Megara? Mylia?" He said. I thought about it for a moment and shrugged. "Megara isn't bad... Let's go with that for now." I said with a smile. I watched Hot Rod put his servo down towards me and carefully crawled on. "Do you think Megatron will try and come after me, Hot Rod?" I asked as I carefully crawled onto his shoulder and sat there.

"It's possible but I know that we will do everything in our power to make sure he doesn't." Hot Rod replied. I smiled slightly and leaned my head against his neck. I let a small sigh escape as I remained silent. I wondered how much time was left before the 'Cons and Megatron would find me.

-Somewhere in The US-

"Lord Megatron, we have a signal that we believe belongs to your sparkling. The femme is in Ohio." Starscream said as he looked at the Mech before him. Megatron had a twisted smile upon his faceplates. "Excellent. It's time you finally come home, Megara." He said.

Authors End Note: Cliffhanger! Buwahaha! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note; Thank you guys! I mean seriously! This is the main reason why I love writing!

Ratchet: Jaime does not own Transfomers. Only her characters and plot idea.

"Starscream, gather Barricade. Both of you will be going after her. Earths government wants us gone... Little do they know that I will be helping Unitron." Megatron said with a chuckle. Starscream bowed and left the room. He hated what Megatron had planned and knew he had to over throw him. But how? This thought stayed within his processors for a few moments and came up empty.

"Barricade, We have a mission. We must take Megara from the Autobots." He said and watched the Mech nod his head.

-Back in Ohio-

I watched as everyone gathered around me and I felt slightly odd. "Everyone this is J-I mean Megara." Hot Rod said. I waved and looked at the other Mechs I hadn't met yet. "This is Ironhide, he's our weapon specialist." I heard Optimus say as I looked at the black armored Mech.

Ironhide quickly pulled out his canons and I tilted my head to the side. "I think we will definitely become friends. Nice canons by the way." I said with a grin. Ironhide chuckled and mumbled something on the lines of a thanks. Of course I already knew Ratchet, Optimus, and Hot Rod.

I looked at a Mech who was almost all grey armor and was shorter than most of the Autobots around me. "This is Jazz, he is my second in command. Megatron had offlined him during the battle in Mission City but thanks to a shard of the All Spark, he was brought back." Optimus said.

"Hey 'here lil' lady, what's crackin' ?" Jazz said and I couldn't help but giggle. "Lighting. That's what is crackin." I replied. "This is Acree." Ratchet said looking over at the lemme next to him. Acree waved and came closer to me. "It's finally nice to meet you, Meg." She said. I smiled as I nodded my head. "It's nice to meet you as well, Acree." I said.

I watched as Ironhide quickly looked over at Optimus. "We have slaggin' 'Cons comin'." He said. I froze as I heard this and couldn't believe it. I knew there would be a fight and I didn't want it to happen over me. I know I would regret what I was about to do and hoped the Autobots understood.

I quickly began running away, hearing everyone call me to come back. I couldn't do it ad much as I wanted too. Once I was outside I saw a Saleen Mustang sitting there. I carefully approached it and watched the door open. "Megatron wants to see you." A voice said coming through the speakers. I nodded my head as I looked behind me to see Hot Rod give me a sad expression. I quickly got in and felt the vehicle speed off after the door shut. "I'm so sorry..." I thought and felt tears fall.

(Third POV)

Hot Rod watched as Barricade took off with Megara and quickly turned to look at Optimus. "We have to go after them. We have to save her!" He said. Optimus quickly put a servo up as if he was trying to calm the young Mech down.

"Hot Rod. We must think this through before going after Megara. If we don't then there is the possibility that she might end up hurt or the human government finds us." He said. Hot Rod vented a sigh as he punched a nearby wall. Normally, he would be all for planning but this time it felt different. Maybe it was the fact he was on Earth or maybe it was a start of a Guardian bond.

"Look, If we don't go after her now then who knows what Megatron would do to her... I don't care if he is part of her parental unit... I just don't like this." Hot Rod said as he looked at Optimus. "I have ta' agree with Rod on this Prime. We all know Megatron is nothin' but trouble." Jazz said and walked away from the group.

"At sundown we will try and find Megara. She's our only hope to bring peace between us and the decepticons." Optimus said and hoped Megara was alright.

Authors End Note: Yes another cliffhanger! What did Optimus mean about Megara? Also I will try and update again later today! Leave reviews! It feeds my muse!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Thank you all for reading this story. This was originally just a temporary thing until I got my muse back for my other stories. If you haven't read them then I suggest you do so! Also I just realized the last chapter was kinda rushed. I'm so sorry! D:

Also I apologize for the late update!

Hot Rod: Nope. Jaime still doesn't own Transformers. Only her characters and plot idea.

What the pit was I thinking for going with Barricade? Oh! That's right! I wasn't thinking at all. This whole mess wasn't going to end well. I quickly began to panic as I started hitting the seats and windows causing Barricade to quickly stop.

"What in pit is your problem, femme?!" Barricade growled through the speakers. I quickly began to start hitting everything again and felt the seatbelts constrain me. I started crying as I hung my head down. "I shouldn't of gone with you..." I said as I felt Barricade begin to start moving again.

I couldn't help but feel a slight ache within my spark. I let them down and put myself in harms away. Seriously what took over my processor to make me leave with Barricade? Maybe it's the fact I'm a caring p-Er. I mean femme. Or the fact I just didn't want them hurt by these 'Cons.

Whichever way I was stuck and heading towards my death. Would Megatron kill me? I had a feeling he might. Before I could even think I watched a small rocket come out of my arm and hit Barricade. Oops. My bad! I watched as he quickly came to another stop and decided to see what other weapons I had.

I watched as a small blade came out of my other arm and quickly cut the seatbelts. I heard the sounds of Barricade growling in pain. I knew this was my one chance to try and escape. Quickly pushing the back door open, I jumped out and began running for my life.

I quickly came to a stop once I was away from Barricade. I had a feeling Starscream was searching for me and I couldn't go back. I watched as two meteors fall from the sky. I hoped that by some slim chance that it was new Autobots and not more 'cons.

As I made my way to the crash landing area, I couldn't help but hear two voices. "Are you sure this is the right planet, Sunny?" A voice asked. I heard this "Sunny" grumble and sigh. "Yes and my name isn't Sunny! It's Sunstreaker." He replied. The other voice chuckled as the sounds of trees being knocked over could be heard.

"Sideswipe, we have company." Sunstreaker said and I carefully came out of hiding. "Don't worry, I'm an Autobot." I said nervously looking at the two. Sunstreaker looked at Sideswipe and it made me worry since they didn't say anything. "We haven't seen a pretender since the war. Where is Optimus?" Sideswipe asked.

I shrugged as I looked at the two before me. "Well... I think about 45 miles from here. You guys need alt-forms. Come on. There's a dealership about five miles from here." I said the motioned them to follow me.

"So who are you?" Sunstreaker asked as we kept walking. "My name is Megara. It's nice to meet... Wait what are your names?" I asked as I looked over my shoulder. "I'm Sideswipe and this is my less handsome twin, Sunny. I mean Sunstreaker." Sides said with a chuckle. I watched Sunstreaker give me a glare. "Don't even call me that. If you do then we will have serious problems." He said.

I nodded my head slowly as I was afraid to know what Sunstreaker would do. As the thought left my processor, the lights of the used dealership had appeared. I quickly made my way and waited on the two Mechs. "Looks like only two decent cars are left. 1992 Ford Mustangs in red and yellow." I said. The sounds of metal changing and being put back together could be heard. I turned around and saw the red Mustang door open. Carefully, I decided to get in and watched the door shut. "So what's exactly your story?" Sideswipe asked. I sighed and explained everything that I knew from Megatron to not being human.

"I would hate to have Megatron as a parental unit, no offense." Sunstreaker said across the com. I shrugged my shoulders as I looked out the window. "I guess it can't be helped. I just wish I knew my mother... She seemed interesting." I said, my voice trailing off. Everything seemed to blurr as I passed out and for once I was glad I didn't remember anything just the sound of the road under Sideswipe and the wind blowing by.


End file.
